


Heartbreaks and Confessions

by baeconandeggs, eggyeolkeu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Broken!Chanbaek - Freeform, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggyeolkeu/pseuds/eggyeolkeu
Summary: ChanSoo is a worldwide known ship. In every ship there must be this person who destroys the ship and that is where Baekhyun comes. Everyone doesn’t know that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had a relationship before, now that everybody knows, the ship starts to sink.





	Heartbreaks and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 065  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Author's Note:** FINALLY! I’m done writing this prompt. I have so many ideas going and I wanted to write them all using this but my schedule is so fuck up. To my prompter, I hope I gave justice to your prompt and I really, really hope that you like it. It’s my first time joining a fic fest and I am thankful that this prompt would be my debut fic. I really had fun writing this one, although I rewrite it oh so many times, I fell in love with prompt that maybe someday, hopefully I can write a sequel. To all the mods who are so lovely and very kind, thank you for your patience and motivations! To my beta, thank you for proofreading this fic. To all the readers, I hope you like it! Enjoy reading!

_June 14, 2013_

_Baekhyun was pacing back and forth, worrying about his boyfriend because it’s been 15 minutes since he called and said that he was on his way. It was their 4th year anniversary and he was excited to tell him the good news. Although, still reluctant, he knew Chanyeol will definitely be happy for him because that’s the way their relationship works, if one has success, the other one celebrates. Baekhyun was confident about it. Maybe too confident._

**_INCOMING CALL... Chanyeol Park_ **

_“Hey babe, where are you? Are you near?” Baekhyun asks while walking towards their couch._

_“Oh, um, babe, I’ll be a little late because Kyungsoo and I still have this interview to attend to. I promise, the moment it ends I’ll be running back to you.”_

_Baekhyun can’t help but frown at his boyfriend’s statement, “But you said you were on your way here?”_

_“I know I did, but my manager called me a while ago and said that he forgot to tell me about that schedule.”_

_Baekhyun sighs at the comment and massages his aching temples, “Of course, he forgot. I thought you told him that you wanted this day free of schedules? And you would miss one taping, Chanyeol. It’s not a big deal. For your information Park, it’s our anniversary, but what can I do right!? What can you do? You’re under the spotlight and I need to be considerate, right?” Baekhyun can’t help but to question his boyfriend. He presses the end button hard._

_“Stupid Park!”_

_September 21, 2014_

_“Hey Baek! Long time no see?” Jongdae goes to him half running and half walking._

_“JONGDAE!!!” Baekhyun crosses the remaining space between him and his best friend. “Oh, my God! I missed you so, so much!”_

_“I know you did.” Jongdae smirks at him. He assists Baekhyun towards their reserved seats. “So, Minseok will be here later, he was running late because he still has papers to finish.” Jongdae pours him some water as he speaks, “Where’s Chanyeol? I thought you would meet us together, since you know, we haven't seen each other in like, 2 years?”_

_Baekhyun stiffens at the statement, “Oh, that…uhm… He’s filming today so he can’t come. But he told me to tell you guys that he misses you too…” He forces himself to smile at the lie he just told._

_“Pity, but I do understand, of course, he’s now a big time star right? And of course his schedule must be packed to the brim.” Jongdae smiles._

_A couple of minutes pass by when suddenly someone enters with a loud booming voice and a very gentle laugh. It catches Baekhyun’s attention because he knows that laugh by heart. He laughed together with that sound, he loved that sound. Jongdae turns around and sees their friend who said they wouldn’t be able to come due to his schedule. He looks at his friend with disappointment and knows he has to do something. Why did Chanyeol lie?_

_“Chanyeol?” Jongdae loudly calls, but Chanyeol doesn’t hear it, “Chanyeol Park!” This time it was loud enough to disturb Chanyeol and his guest who looked like they were sharing the funniest joke of all time._

_Chanyeol turns around and is utterly shocked to see his boyfriend sitting there with Jongdae. Shit._

_“Babe?!” Chanyeol immediately removes his arm away from Kyungsoo’s waist and goes to his boyfriend._

_Baekhyun stands up from his chair and forces a smile on his face. He’s with him again. A bitter laugh escapes his lips. “What are you doing here? I thought you had something to film?” Jongdae asks._

_“I-I think…” He tries to sound natural and defend Chanyeol, but he knows that Jongdae knew what was running through his mind right now that’s why he’s glaring at Chanyeol._

_“Oh yeah we did,” Kyungsoo answers for him, “we just came here to eat before continuing the shoot. We are nowhere near finished and it’s actually frustrating because we are so tired, right Yeol?” The bitch smiles at him sweetly. That sweet smile is dangerous and so is he._

_“Yeol?” Jongdae heard the pet name, actually Baekhyun did too, but he chose not to point it out, it would have just hurt more._

_“Yup, I call him Yeol because Chanyeol is too long for me.” Kyungsoo defends._

_“Oh really? I didn’t know you let other people call you with pet names Chanyeol. Anyway, would you like to join us? We were just waiting for Minseok before ordering.” Jongdae can’t help but roll his eyes and glare at the uninvited guest._

_“It’s just a name Jongdae. Drop it.” Chanyeol replies._

_Minseok arrives after a few minutes and everybody finally settles in. Baekhyun decides to sit beside Chanyeol on the inner part of the booth facing Jongdae. While Kyungsoo chooses to sit beside Chanyeol in the outer part of the booth. Baekhyun is not pleased when he sees Chanyeol assisting Kyungsoo, he knows Chanyeol is a gentleman, but damn it can’t he see that Baekhyun isn’t liking any of it at the moment?_

_“So…” Minseok looks at his boyfriend, then at Baekhyun “I thought it would be just the four of us?” He smiles forcefully towards Kyungsoo._

_“That was the original plan baby, but Chanyeol here told Baekhyun that he wasn’t coming and then boom we saw him and this,” Jongdae stopped mid-sentence when Baekhyun kicked him hard under the table, “oh sorry, when Chanyeol,” Jongdae emphasizes Chanyeol’s name “and Kyungsoo came in and Baek here saw it. We thought it would be rude if we didn’t invite them over since Chanyeol here is Baekhyun's boyfriend that was told he wouldn’t make it because of filming.” Jongdae says, adding the rest of his comment to spite both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Minseok looks at his boyfriend and Jongdae only widens his eyes at him._

_The whole dinner Baekhyun stays silent, even though it was him who planned this gathering. However, he suddenly feels like he was the fifth wheel between the five of them. He only sighs at the situation he’s been put in._

_When the dinner ends, Baekhyun bids his friends goodbye and goes straight to his car. He doesn’t wait for Chanyeol. He’s really pissed off at the moment and he doesn’t want any fights to happen between them while they are in public. He still cares for Chanyeol and he doesn’t want any bad publicity for his boyfriend, even though only a few people know that he even has a boyfriend._

_He waits at their apartment. 10 minutes pass and still no Chanyeol, but he decides to wait for him because they need to talk. He was indirectly humiliated in front of his friends. It looked like Kyungsoo was Chanyeol’s boyfriend and that hurt him the most. It was pass 1am when Baekhyun hears the door shut. Chanyeol is home._

_“Why did you sleep out here?” Chanyeol questions as he bends down to try and kiss Baekhyun’s temple. Baekhyun quickly moves away from the touch._

_“We need to talk.” Baekhyun straightforwardly says._

_“Okay?” Chanyeol sits beside him and tries to hug him sideways. Baekhyun feels like the touch is foreign. He can’t even recognize the touch anymore._

_“Why did you lie?” Baekhyun asks quietly._

_“I didn’t babe, Kyungsoo explained the reason right?” Chanyeol’s heart is thumping hard against his ribcage. He can feel what’s about to come and to be honest he doesn’t know if he should be scared or thankful._

_“I don’t believe him. I want to hear it from your lips.” Baekhyun was stubborn and Chanyeol knew this. He was prepared. Besides, he wasn’t an award winning actor for nothing._

_“What Soo said was true. The filming was taking too long and we were hungry so we decided to eat first before starting the shoot.” Chanyeol explains, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek._

_“Don’t...” Baekhyun whispers. He tries to wiggle his way out of Chanyeol’s reach, but he won’t budge. “Let go! I’m tired Chanyeol. I’m tired of this.” A lone tear escapes his eye. Unexpectedly Chanyeol does let go._

_“Sorry.” The taller whispers before leaving their apartment._

_Baekhyun doesn’t know if it was just a spur of the moment or if it was real. He’s so tired and apparently so is Chanyeol._

_They end up breaking up and it hurts Baekhyun more because it feels like Chanyeol was waiting for this moment to come. Chanyeol didn’t even argue with him about why they should break up. Nothing. No why, no please, no don’t, just plain sorry._

 

****

 

Baekhyun becomes a perfectionist, he feels like he should always know when something is wrong. He becomes afraid of judgement and rejection. That is the Baekhyun Byun of today. He now owns an entertainment company, he manages several successful idols, actors, and actresses. He was labeled as a blazing tiger as he started from dust, but look at him now. Clean from scandals and rumors, that was Baekhyun. He knew how dirty this business could be, but for him it was worth the risk. He wanted to learn why Chanyeol let go of their relationship almost 4 years ago. What was so interesting in this business that made Chanyeol fall out of love?

 

His secretary pushes the oak door open. “Sir, there is someone outside that wants to speak to you.”

“Who is it?” Baekhyun asks, not even looking at his secretary.

“Mr. Jongdae Kim, sir.” The secretary waits by the door for the answer that might come with a temper.

“Let him in and prepare something to offer.” Baekhyun folds his sleeve up to his elbows and unbuttons a few buttons of his white dress shirt.

When Jongdae walks in, Baekhyun stands up and happily greets his friend, “Hey Dae! What are you doing here?” Baekhyun motions for the man to sit on the couch taking a seat opposite of him. “What can I do for you?”

“You won’t believe me when I tell you,” Jongdae says moving to the edge of the couch.

“What?” Baekhyun’s face shows his curiosity.

“There is this show where Idols, actors or actresses, confess their lives before debut. By past life, I mean love life.” Jongdae says waiting for the same excited response he seems to radiate.

“And so? I care about this, because?” Baekhyun stands up and sits on his desk chair.

Jongdae follows him, “You would care because tonight’s guest will be Chanyeol.”

“WHAT?!” Baekhyun abruptly stands, “Why did you only tell me this today?! I could’ve done something to prevent this! I don’t want anyone to know that we were something back then.”

“Oh shush! What “something”, you were lovers! I say that we watch it tonight. I want to know if he will also tell the story of why you two broke up because you know, you were left in the dark that time and you didn’t have proper closure. Besides, back then everybody thought that it was him and Kyungsoo. Nobody knew that it was you and him.” Jongdae points out.

“And you are saying this because? Tell me the truth Jongdae Kim. Are you still hoping that we might you know, get back together?” Baekhyun hysterically asks.

“I didn’t say that.”

 

The three of them are huddled on the couch waiting for the show to start. Minseok is really excited about the story Chanyeol will tell. They were betting if Chanyeol will tell the truth or make up some stories. Baekhyun secretly betted that he will tell the truth because he knows Chanyeol is a terrible liar.

“It’s starting!!” Jongdae excitedly bounces on the couch.

“Shut up Dae!” Baekhyun says in irritation, kicking Jongdae out of the couch.

“Welcome to The Exposé. Tonight’s guest is a very hot actor slash singer slash song writer slash producer slash song composer and I do believe that just from that you know who we are talking about. The power of this person is really unbelievable. We were trending for the whole week and everybody was talking about tonight’s episode.” Leeteuk says.

“I, myself am a ChanSoo shipper so I would like to know how and when did everything start? Or if it’s even real? Aren’t you curious too Heechul?” Shindong asks.

“Nope I’m not curious because I know one person from this star’s past.” Heechul wiggles his eyebrows that makes Baekhyun’s eye roll.

“Why didn’t you stop me from drunk confessing to him when we celebrated?” Baekhyun protests. “We did, but you didn’t.” Minseok playfully smirks at him.

“Ohhh, that is very fishy and I would like to know if you will share that later when the idol is here.” Leeteuk says.

“Maybe or maybe not, depends on the story he will be telling us later.” Heechul chuckles.

“Okay, so let’s not waste any more time, let us welcome the scorching Phoenix of the Industry, Chanyeol Park!!!” The three hosts welcome the idol.

Baekhyun glares at the TV, scrutinizing the man he once loved. When did he became this hot? When did he became this buff? Why now?! Baekhyun shakes his head to let those thoughts fly away.

“Thank you, thank you.” The man bows deeply at the camera before formally introducing himself. “Good evening, I’m Chanyeol Park. Thank you for having me tonight.” He flashes his set of pearly whites.

“Okay! Let’s start! For once and for all, question number 1, who was your first kiss?” Leeteuk asks him immediately.

Baekhyun is tightly gripping onto his seat waiting for Chanyeol to say the name, his name.

Please say my name. He unconsciously chants in his mind.

“Well I think you would not believe it, but my first kiss was Baekhyun Byun.” Before Baekhyun can even react he is already being punched a thousand times by his friends.

“OH, MY GOD!! BAEKHYUN! HE SAID YOUR NAME!!! HE DIDN’T LIE!!!!” Jongdae screams in his ears.

He pushes Jongdae away, “What the hell Jongdae! I know! I know! Geez.” He tries to remain passive with the revelation, but a small smile escapes from his lips.

“Baekhyun Byun? As in the CEO of Lux Entertainment?!” Shindong scandalously asks.

Chanyeol nods enthusiastically at the question, “He was my first kiss.”

“I thought it was Kyungsoo because on his episode here when we asked that he said that it was you.” Heechul says.

“Maybe I was his but, he was not mine.” Chanyeol answers.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes at his answer. What a jerk.

“Okay let’s move on. Who was the first to hold your hand romantically?” Shindong asks.

“He was also the one, Baekhyun.” When Chanyeol says his name, he stares directly into the camera as if looking directly at Baekhyun. He feels a sudden tug at his heart when he sees emotions swimming in the idol’s eyes.

“All this time, we thought it was Kyungsoo Do. I would have never imagined that CEO Byun would be lucky enough to have you.” Leeteuk says unbelievably.

Chanyeol quickly waves his hand at the host, “No, no, actually it was I who was lucky enough to have him but, he slipped away from me.” A certain emotion flashes on the taller’s eyes and Baekhyun catches it. “Psh. What a great actor” the smaller says. Minseok looks at him playfully like saying that Baekhyun might be getting affected by the taller’s answers.

Oh, shit. This is bad.

“Oh did he?” Heechul asks.

Chanyeol looks at Heechul, “Don’t mind me haha” the host nervously laughs.

“Wow, I bet your fans, the ChanSoo shippers are now shaking because of these confessions.” Shindong says as he uses the cue cards to fan himself. “It’s gettin’ hot in here!” he laughs.

“I think so too, but it was all the truth.” Chanyeol smiles.

Leeteuk suddenly throws the cue cards away, “Let’s get rid of these cue cards shall we, and please do tell us the story of your relationship with Kyungsoo first.”

Chanyeol looks back in shock. He doesn’t want to expose his and Kyungsoo’s relationship because it might affect their fan base. “Okay, well Kyungsoo and I are very close friends-“

“Close friends in what terms?” Heechul asks.

“In terms of them fucking and cheating.” Jongdae shouts at the TV which earns him a few pinches from Baekhyun. “Let’s not watch it anymore, Baek.” Minseok says. Truly, he’s worried because it might hurt Baekhyun even more than last time. Once was enough. “No, let’s continue. I wanna know what will happen in this episode.” Baekhyun says as he prepares himself for the revelations.

I also need to hear it from him. I don’t want to be left in the dark again.

“We are very close and he is very dear to me. He was there when I was struggling with my choices in life, he was my back bone back then. I became his protégé. He helped me soar. Without him, I don’t know if I would still have this luxurious life.” Chanyeol stops.

“I’m gonna strangle him when I see him. How dare he say that that bitch was his back bone?!” Jongdae furiously shouts.

“That’s it?” Shindong says, “No, he was my life? I really thought you had a romantic relationship.”  The host’s rubs his chin.

“To tell you the truth, I thought we did have something back then. And honestly, he was the reason behind why I broke up with Baekhyun.” Chanyeol finishes his statement and looks down. At the same time a tear falls from Baekhyun’s eyes. Kyungsoo was really the reason.

“What a revelation!  So is Kyungsoo Do, a relationship wrecker?!” Heechul exclaims as if he didn’t already know it.

“No, no he was not. Partly, it was my fault because I showed motives and Kyungsoo just fell for it. I really don’t know why I did that.” Chanyeol quietly states.

“So you’re saying that you cheated?” Leeteuk probes.

“Yes, I did.” Chanyeol bravely answers. He was brave alright. Where was this Chanyeol when that night happened? Where was this brave man he used to love? Baekhyun doesn’t realize he is silently crying while hearing Chanyeol be honest for once. Now that he knows that he truly cheated he feels even worse. He feels like he was not enough. No, he was really not enough for Chanyeol.

“Why?” Heechul asks because he knows that Baekhyun needs to hear the reasons why Chanyeol did it.

“At first I thought it was because of new experiences. With Kyungsoo, it was an adventure every day. We were watching our backs when we did things that we were not supposed to. The adrenaline I felt whenever I was with Kyungsoo was unexplainable. It was different with him. Then we became a love team, which was the sole reason. I thought I liked him. I spent every day with him, his smiles, and his laugh. God, his laugh. I thought I fell for that laugh.” Chanyeol’s was shaking, “Then came our 4th anniversary, Baekhyun was waiting for me and so was Kyungsoo. I chose Kyungsoo that night, but I never felt anything other than the excitement of seeing Kyungsoo. I never thought that it would be the most regretful memory I would ever have. I lied to Baekhyun saying that we had an interview that night. I broke his trust that night without him knowing. I abused his trust, his kindness, his patience, everything. I never thought that maybe one day Baekhyun would get tired of me.” This time, Chanyeol starts crying and so does Baekhyun. Now, that he is hearing all the reasons, it feels like his heart is being stabbed by millions of knives.

“Baek?” Jongdae turns to his friend to see him crying silently. “He needs this.” Minseok whispers to his boyfriend.

“The turning point of my relationship with Baekhyun was the day I kissed Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol exhales.

“But I thought, you didn’t have anything romantic going on with him?” Leeteuk asks.

“Yes, we didn’t have anything romantic, it was purely a distraction.” Chanyeol answers.

“I still remember that night, 21st of September, year 2014 was the day of our break up. Actually it was the 22nd already.” Another tear falls from Chanyeol’s eyes. “We were supposed to have dinner with two of our friends, but I told Baekhyun I couldn’t make it. Being the understanding man he is, he said it was okay. I didn’t even hint that he was hurting because of me.” Chanyeol sobs on live television which shocks the hosts and the viewers. “I was an asshole for being so insensitive of his feelings. I told him that we had something to shoot and he believed it but, the real reason why I couldn’t join them was Kyungsoo. I promised him that we would go somewhere out of the city. I promised him that we would be free just for one day. And we were free that day, instead of thinking why Baekhyun hadn’t called me or texted me or asked if he was alright, if he already ate? Things like that. After driving on the outskirts of the town, Kyungsoo and I decided to eat at Baekhyun’s favorite restaurant. Yes, I was that jerk who brought another man to my boyfriend’s favorite restaurant... It didn’t even matter to me if they were also there but, it was like ice cold water was poured on me when Jongdae our friend called me and I saw Baekhyun.  He was only staring at me not even asking why I was with Kyungsoo or why I wasn’t filming, he just laughed bitterly. And I did too.” Chanyeol pulls some tissues from the tissue box beside him before continuing his story. “Then Kyungsoo called me Yeol, no one calls me Yeol other than Baekhyun and that hinted that we may have something between us behind Baekhyun’s back. He grilled Kyungsoo that night but I defended Kyungsoo. I poured my attention solely to Kyungsoo. Baekhyun was seated inside the booth and I was in the middle but my attention was only on Kyungsoo. I didn’t even spare my boyfriend an ounce of my attention. When I returned to our shared apartment, I saw Baekhyun sleeping on the couch, waiting for me. When he woke up I tried to conceal the nervousness I was feeling. I tried to be sweet with him because I knew that he was fed up with the bullshit lies. I hurt him and I didn’t want to hurt him more so when he said that I should let go, at first it was because I was hugging him so tight but, the second time he said let go, I knew I lost the most precious person in my life and the funny thing is I didn’t even regret it right away. I went to Kyungsoo and spent most of my days with him. And then the regret finally kicked in when I dreamt of Baekhyun slipping away from me and when I woke up, I almost ran to him so I could prevent it but, then realization kicked in and that’s when I realized he already slipped away.” Chanyeol is now full on crying and he doesn’t seem to care that he is on live television.

Baekhyun cries with him. He can feel that longing and the regrets Chanyeol has right now. And now he is left thinking why didn’t he fought for him? Why did he let Chanyeol be pulled away from him? Why did this happen to them? Who was at fault? No one. It was just a cruel game of destiny, fate and love. They were the subjects and no one was bound to win without hurting. He didn’t hold any grudges towards the two because he thought it was a fall out, he thought that the fame, fortune and luxury made him choose that path, the path where there was no them. Knowing the reasons help Baekhyun realize how crazy, madly, deeply in love he was with Chanyeol that time that he chose to be blind even though he knew that there was something and someone that made Chanyeol decide to finally let go.

“If you were to choose between Kyungsoo and Baekhyun now, who would you choose?” Heechul asks the question the two hosts wouldn’t dare to ask.

“Baekhyun Byun. It will always be Baekhyun.” Chanyeol stares longingly at the camera when he says those words.

“Baek!” Jongdae gasps loudly when Chanyeol said that he’d choose Baekhyun, “What are you feeling? Are you okay?!” Baekhyun stares from the TV to his friend, “Jongdae…” he cries wholeheartedly. He is crying his heart out because after all this time, it was, it is and it will be always him.

“Baek, if you are watching this, I am very, very sorry and I will understand if you don’t want anything to do with me and that’s okay, but I want you to know that it will always be you baby. I will try my very best to prove to you that I won’t let anything and anyone breaks us apart gain.” Chanyeol is hoping that maybe Baekhyun still cares, that maybe he still has a shot in this messed up game.

“That was the most heartwarming apology that I have ever heard. Please Mr. Baekhyun Byun, if you have the time, please come to our show and share your side of the story.” Leeteuk says as he smiles towards the camera and wipes a few tear drops that escape his eyes from the heartbreaking story.

“I think I am now a ChanBaek shipper. It’s too much. Please sir, come to our show.” Shindong says.

After that night, Baekhyun tries to think of the possibilities. If he and Chanyeol get back together… What now? Will it be like the way they started or will it be awkward? The main point was, was he ready?

“Baek?” Minseok runs his hand on Baekhyun’s back, “We know you still love him. And if I were you, I would think a thousand times before making my decision because he hurt you once and it’ll not be hard for him to repeat it again.” The oldest says as he hugs his friend.

“I believe in your relationship Baek. Many years have passed but I know, you know that he still has a place in your heart. You may say that I am wrong but, I can feel it Baek. You wouldn’t cry now if you are not reconsidering the moments you had with him and I trust you to choose what your heart wants.” Jongdae smiles, “I believe in you okay? And we will always be here if he hurts you again. I’ll be chopping his dick off this time, though.” He chuckles at Jongdae’s threat.

Baekhyun wipes his eyes and hugs his best friends, “Thank you guys.” He says.

 

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun agreed to the invite and tonight is the night the episode is airing. He is comfortably sitting on the reclining couch waiting for the show to start.

“Another wonderful night to you guys!” Leeteuk greets the viewers.

 “So, we are back now with the sequel episode of the Chanyeol Park Story. Are you ready? I think you know who our guest is tonight.” Heechul says.

“Let us welcome the CEO of Lux Entertainment, Mr. Baekhyun Byun!!” Shindong introduces him with matching claps.

“Good evening to all the viewers.” Baekhyun sheepishly smiles and bows.

 “As you can remember we invited Baekhyun to answer all the questions left for Chanyeol. If you didn’t know, Chanyeol’s episode was one of the most controversial yet most heartwarming episodes we’ve had. Now that you are here Baekhyun we can now clear up all the remaining questions.” Heechul excitedly says.

“We will now ask the questions from the cue cards.” Leeteuk laughs, “So, here is question number 1, what did you feel when Chanyeol was absent during your anniversary?”

“I was hurt of course, who wouldn’t be right? When it happens for the first time, I did my best to understand that he was starting in the industry and I had to be flexible with his schedule but I also thought that if I was worth enough to him he would ditch whatever schedule he had for me. However, I am not selfish, I would rather support him and fly beside him than be the cause of his downfall. Then again his absence became so regular that if I called him asking if he was going to come home he would always say no. It became such a normal response, I became numb to it.” Baekhyun smiles sadly as he remember those times that Chanyeol was not there for him.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol murmurs.

“What did you feel when you learned that Chanyeol would be paired with Kyungsoo?” Shindong asks.

“Confused? Jealous? Mad? I don’t really know but, there was one thing I knew and that was that our relationship would be tested. Most of the time, when I hear ChanSoo or when I see them together my blood boils. I really wanted to ask Chanyeol that time to quit, but I couldn’t do that. Being on camera was his dream. I loved him that much to the point that I supported him even though I was hurting.” Baekhyun’s voice becomes shaky as he answers the question.

“I know and again I’m sorry. I was a jerk. You loved me and supported me and the only thing I did was cheat.” Chanyeol tries his best not to tear up.

“Did you have a chance to speak up? I mean when your 4th anniversary came and Chanyeol wasn’t able to attend, did you say something to him?” Leeteuk asks.

“I did. I told him it was okay.” Baekhyun looks up because tears are now trying to escape his eyes. “I told him I was okay, it was okay. But I know, deep inside of me it was not and it would never be. That night, it was the first time I slept beside him crying. I stared at his face that night and asked why.” Baekhyun can’t hold it anymore and lets the tears spill.

“I knew you cried but, I did nothing to wipe those tears away.” Chanyeol tears up at the memory.

“On the day you saw Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, what were you thinking?” Shindong carefully asks as he hands Baekhyun a tissue.

“There was only one thing running through my mind and that was, why. I only thought of the why, why I was not enough? Why I was not an actor? Why is he doing this? All the whys in the world. But I cried when I realized that Kyungsoo was better than I was. He was stable and I was not. He was gentle and nice and I was not. My insecurities boiled to the surface that night that it almost pushed me to the deepest sea of depression but, when I thought of Chanyeol, I felt alive at the same time.” The tears were not stopping and Baekhyun was tired of hiding the pain so he let the tears keep falling.

“That was the day I also felt alive but I didn’t realize you felt so depressed. If only I knew Baek.” Chanyeol keeps saying the things he wasn’t able to say.

“Baekhyun, may I ask, if Chanyeol asked to get back together, would you agree?” Heechul hopefully asks.

“After all this time…I’m still into you.” Baekhyun sincerely looks at the camera and smiles. “I tried not to, but the heart wants what it wants. I know what you did was wrong and unacceptable but, I forgive you.”

Chanyeol feels like the luckiest man alive when he hears Baekhyun’s words.

 

“I’m still into you.”

 

****

 

“CHANYEOL PARK!” Baekhyun screams when Chanyeol doesn’t rouse with a shake. Baekhyun blows a puff of air to remove the fringe in front of his eyes. He needs to wake this giant up or else he will be late to his interview. “Babe,” he whines at his boyfriend “baby pleaseee?” Baekhyun pouts unconsciously.

Chanyeol sneaks a peak at his pouty boyfriend. He hugs his boyfriend and pulls him so he can lay down beside him. Baekhyun ignores his boyfriend intentionally like he did a while ago. “Why are you not kissing me” Chanyeol whines. “Babyyy, whyyy?” Baekhyun tries to sit up but Chanyeol hugs him tighter. “Kiss me?” Chanyeol smiles cutely and Baekhyun cannot take it anymore so he presses a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. “Good morning.” He smiles sweetly before kissing Chanyeol again.

“Let’s go, you will be late.” Baekhyun sits up and pulls Chanyeol so he can sit. “Come on love, get up. I’ll prepare breakfast, alright?” He stands up and leaves for the kitchen.

Chanyeol smiles at the image. Damn, he never thought that he would be given another chance to be with Baekhyun. He promises that he will never ever let him go ever again.

 

****

 

“So Chanyeol, your album entitled Dumb Things, what is your inspiration in writing this whole album? Or who rather? Is it Kyungsoo?” the host asks.

Chanyeol chuckles at the host’s guess. “Baekhyun. He was my inspiration for this album. This whole album tells the story of our relationship. From when we met to the part where we got back together.”

“Can you tell the story behind each title?”

“Sure.” Chanyeol repositions himself before starting, “the first track is Pink Skies, it was the time when I was still a straight person I guess but, at the same time, in love with him. He was my best friend and I am thankful to every God that existed that he was. The next is Flowers on the Floor, this talks about the toxicity of our relationship, how I didn’t appreciate his efforts and all. It was for the time when I met Kyungsoo, where everything started to crumble. Next is 13 and ILYSB this is from my perspective. I love him so much that I wrote 2 songs for him when we broke up. Then Hurricane, which is from Baek’s perspective. I don’t really understand his concept in this but, one thing I know is that it was the story of the broken relationship we had, how he held onto it until I finally let go. The next is Tampa, it is Baek’s song where he said that he didn’t want the relationship anymore. The third to last is Purple Teeth, honestly it was Baekhyun’s perspective but, I tried to put my touch in that song. Next is Good Girls, actually I didn’t want this to be part of the album because it was too personal for me and I don’t want to misgender Baek but, it was on the agreement I had with my boyfriend so I had no choice. He said that even though this album is for us, I should never forget that some of my fans are girls so that’s the reason why I had to label it as if it was for the girl I love. The last one is the best song on the album, Still into You. After all this time, I’m still into you.” Chanyeol sang a little of the song. “So that’s basically it.”

“Thank you for spending your time here Chanyeol. And everyone! Please do support Chanyeol’s new album!”

 

Chanyeol happily skips his way towards their apartment, he misses Baek so he needs his hugs and kisses right now. When he opens the door, unexpectedly he sees Baekhyun leaning on the door frame of their bedroom holding a-- “whose underwear is this Park?” Baekhyun sassily asks.

“Yours? Mine? I don’t know. Where did you even find it?” Chanyeol steps closer towards his suspicious boyfriend.

“Stay there. Don’t move.” Baekhyun throws the underwear towards him, “Are you fucking sure this is not Kyungsoo’s Chanyeol Park?!” Baekhyun steps closer and pulls his collared shirt, “better confess now Park.” He whispers darkly.

He gulps hard and stutters in answering, “B-babe! I s-swear I don’t know, promise!” Chanyeol quickly lifts his left hand.

The smaller twists his left hand and says, “Stupid, when you swear it’s the right hand. Now I’m really suspicious. I swear Chanyeol Park! You’ll be dead once I find out if this shit belongs to that owl eyed bitch.”

“I love you baby.” Chanyeol hugs his boyfriend and kisses his temple. They are still hugging each other when Chanyeol’s phone buzzes.

 

**INCOMING CALL…KYUNGSOO DO**

 

Chanyeol looks at his boyfriend then back at his phone then back at his boyfriend. “Try me Chanyeol.” Baekhyun walks out of the living room and heads to the kitchen. Chanyeol follows him with the ringing phone at his hand, “just this once baby please? Maybe it’s important.” Chanyeol pleads.

“Maybe he is important. Go answer it.” The venom dripping from Baekhyun’s voice is frightening. Chanyeol lets the phone ring because damn, he doesn’t want an angry Baekhyun right now. He is in the mood to flirt and he doesn’t need another petty fight involving Kyungsoo.

“Go, try answering it Park.” Baekhyun challenges.

He turns the phone off and throws it on the dining table, “I love you.” He says directly staring at his cute mad boyfriend.

Baekhyun imitates Chanyeol saying I love you, “I swear to God, Park! If you try to repeat history, I will make sure Jongdae cuts your dick off!” the smaller threatens.

The taller immediately covers his crotch, “no baby, I promise. Please don’t cut junior, I won’t be able to make you happy if you do.” He cutely pouts.

 

The couple is strolling at the supermarket by Baekhyun’s request. He had suggested they do their grocery shopping today because Chanyeol was free all day. It’ll be one of those special moments where they can do the things normal couples do, although sometimes, some fans approach Chanyeol for an autograph or picture. The list Baekhyun made is long and Chanyeol thinks that some of the things listed are not really needed but, whatever Baekhyun wants he’ll get. The taller is the one pushing the cart while Baekhyun inspects the products so he can get the one with the longest expiration date. They are almost done with the list when a fan approaches Chanyeol.

“Hi! I’m your biggest fan!” She says before pulling her phone out, “can I take a picture with you?” She asks Chanyeol.

Chanyeol agrees and tries to reach for her phone so he can take a selfie with her but, she extends her arms so she can give Baekhyun the phone, “can you take a picture of us?” She asks.

Baekhyun’s eyes goes wide. What the hell? He gets the phone and takes a few steps backwards so he can take a good picture of the two. He looks at his boyfriend who is currently smiling for the camera, he glares at him. “Okay, 1, 2, 3” click.

“I’m a big fan of you and Kyungsoo! Oh, my god! You look good together, it’s a pity that you have a lover now but I still believe that you and Kyungsoo are meant for each other!” She smiles widely before thanking Baekhyun for taking their picture.

Chanyeol also thanked her for supporting Kyungsoo and himself, “Thank you for supporting us. Take care!” he says.

“What a disrespectful bitch…” Baekhyun whispers as the girl runs back to where she came from and pushes the cart slowly. When he feels Chanyeol beside him he tries to walk faster and the taller catches up with him.

“Hey, slow down.” Chanyeol tries to steal the cart from his small boyfriend but, Baekhyun doesn’t budge from his spot and continues to hold onto the cart. Suddenly, as if the Gods are joking with him, they come across a post with a picture of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo introducing a shitty product. He rolls his eyes as he passes through the aisle.

Chanyeol looks at him weirdly. What the hell just happened? “Hey baby, is there a problem?” he asks as he snakes his arms around his waist as they stand in the checkout line.

“Take your arms off of me.” Baekhyun simply states.

The taller furrows his eyebrows and looks at his boyfriend unhappily, “Did I do something to make you pissed off? Did you ask something that I didn’t answer?” He thinks of the things they did before Baekhyun started acting like this.

Oh, right. The girl who said Kyungsoo and I are meant for each other.

“Babe, you know that that wasn’t true right? You were and will always be meant for me.” He back hugs the smaller to remind him that he won’t do the things he did before.

“Piss off.” Baekhyun removes his arms around his waist, “there are people all around us Chanyeo,l I don’t want to be on the front page tomorrow.”

The thing is that Baekhyun developed a huge insecurity because of Kyungsoo. He doesn’t like it when people say that Kyungsoo is much better than him, that Kyungsoo is more compatible with Chanyeol and the likes and Chanyeol tries his best to prevent him from being jealous because a jealous Baekhyun is a moody Baekhyun. Partly it was his fault because he made Baekhyun feel that he wasn’t enough that’s why they broke up but, that’s in the past now, he was young back then, easily infatuated with the thrill of the relationship he had with Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol let Baekhyun be because he knows that they might fight in front of so many people if he pursues him now. He’ll have to wait for them to get home first before sorting this issue.

When they arrive, Baekhyun opens the car door himself and rushes towards their apartment and Chanyeol sighs at the sight. He goes to get the groceries from the trunk before following the smaller. He puts the groceries on the countertop before finding his jealous boyfriend. He find him in their bedroom on their bed. Baekhyun is laying on his stomach, scrolling through his phone.

 

**CHANYEOL AND KYUNGSOO**

@chanlovesooforever

I met Chanyeol at the supermarket and as usual he is super hot and gorgeous and kind! I thank all the Gods that he was partnered with Kyungsoo.

**283 replies  1.8k retweets  2.3 likes**

**SOULMATES CHANSOO**

@kingyeolqueensoo

@chanlovesooforever Did you also meet the garbage?

**32 replies  8k retweets  283 likes**

**CHANYEOL AND KYUNGSOO**

@chanlovesooforever

@kingyeolqueensoo Yeah I did! I told him to take our picture. He is nowhere near our Kyungsoo, he’s just plain.

**2 replies  1k retweets  23 likes**

**Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol**

@ParkKyungsoo

@kingyeolqueensoo @chanlovesooforever what did you expect? Even though he is a CEO of that garbage company of his, he’s not Kyungsoo and I believe that @real__pcy will see that @dokyungsoo is much better than that garbage.

Chanyeol snatches the smart phone out of his boyfriend’s hands, “stop reading that. I don’t want you to get hurt.” He sincerely states.

Baekhyun sits up from his position and plays with his finger. The taller holds those precious hands and starts caressing it. He doesn’t like it when Baekhyun hurts himself like this, “baby please listen to me hmm?” Chanyeol bends down to match his boyfriend’s height, “you are much, much better than him.” He finalizes.

Baekhyun stares directly at his eyes, “how can you say that? Did you forget that you left me because of him? How can you say that I am much better when you left me for him?” He whispers, voice dangerously shaking.

Chanyeol hugs him tight and kisses his crown, “baby, I know what I did and until now…” the taller sighs in surrender, “I-I still regret every little thing I did, every time you cried without me knowing. What I regret the most is making you cry when you did nothing but love me.” He feels his shirt getting damp with Baekhyun’s tears, “hey, hey,” he lifts Baekhyun’s head and gently leans in to kiss his forehead before connecting his lips to the latter, “please don’t cry baby. I was young and foolish that time, I know it’s no excuse but, I was easily infatuated with the fact that I was free and rich. It’s just that Kyungsoo was with me all the time that’s why I thought I loved him. It was never like I loved him more than I love you. Hold this moment in your mind and keep it, remember this whenever you feel jealous, I love you yesterday, I love you now, I love you tomorrow... I will always love you. It will always be you baby. Always you.” He might be uncomfortable with their position right now but it doesn’t matter as long as he can assure his boyfriend that whatever happened in the past will always stay in the past. History would not repeat itself.

 

 

“BAEKHYUN!” their bedroom door bursts open and a giddy Jongdae shows up with Minseok behind him. Baekhyun suddenly sits up because how did Jongdae fucking Kim enter their apartment? “What the fucking hell Jongdae! We’re sleeping!” Baekhyun says through his gritted teeth. Chanyeol only rolls from his position and drapes his arms over Baekhyun.

“Ewww, save it for later okay love birds? I have an invitation for you CEO Byun.” Jongdae wiggles his eyebrows.

Baekhyun goes back to laying on their bed and rests his head on Chanyeol’s bare chest, “I don’t care Jongdae, get lost! Go! And lock that door when you leave, bye!”

Jongdae gasps dramatically before rolling his eyes at the sleeping couple, “okay fine, text me when you see the invitation okay? I will leave it on the coffee table outside.” When he doesn’t hear a reply, he grabs his boyfriend Minseok’s hand and leaves the apartment.

Chanyeol picks up an apple that was left on their dining table and heads towards Baekhyun who is busy reading the invitation Jongdae left earlier. While munching on the fruit he asks his boyfriend what the invitation was all about, “so? What is it?” Baekhyun looks up at him and smiles, “It’s an A-list party. You know all those rich people kind of party.”

Chanyeol chuckles at his statement, “Wow! So are you saying that my boyfriend is part of those rich people to be invited to such a party?” The taller pretends to be shocked for a moment and walks closer to where his boyfriend is sitting.

Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol’s thigh, “Oh please, if there is a rich person in this place, it’s gotta be you hot shot.” He winks at Chanyeol before stealing the fruit away and taking a bite.

“I’m a hot shot now?” He playfully teases his boyfriend.

“God damn yes, baby.” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol to his side before sitting on his lap and slowly kissing his boyfriend.  “Do you wanna attend that rich people party with me?” He blinks cutely at his boyfriend so he will agree to his request. Before Chanyeol answers, Baekhyun cuts him off, “I promise it’ll be super private that there is no media invited. If there’s media then we’ll go home.” Chanyeol nods because who can disagree with this cutie pie?

 

Chanyeol is now busy fixing his hair while his boyfriend is busy choosing his suit for the “rich people’s party”. He’s watching him through the mirror in front of him, “babe, why can’t you just choose one? Why are you preparing so much?” Chanyeol frowns at his boyfriend.

Baekhyun grins at him playfully before picking out a dashing three piece black suit out of their closet. “Well babe, I was informed by my most trusted source that someone important might be attending and I need to make sure that I look dashing and presentable.” He says as he walks towards his makeup dresser and starts wiping his face with a wet cloth before applying the things he needs for his party look.

He walks closer to the smaller who is busy putting colors on his face, he rests his hands on his shoulder before massaging it gently, “And who might this important person be? That you start making yourself even prettier?” the taller raises his left brow at the smaller. Who the fuck is this important shit that Baekhyun starts preparing himself like this like he’s about to date this fucker?!

Baekhyun, with one eye closed says “Well, it’s not like he’s really important. Actually I really don’t care about him, I care more about what his face will look like when he sees us there together.” He turns and looks at his boyfriend before blinking cutely at him, “Am I pretty?” he asks.

Chanyeol holds his little face before leaning in, placing a chaste kiss on his moist lips, “Damn, yes baby!  I think I know who this person might be.” He says before walking back to their bed and takes a seat on the edge so he can watch his boyfriend do his thing.

 

When Baekhyun is done, they both go to Chanyeol’s car and head towards the venue of the party. Baekhyun feels good about the party, aside from expecting his rival at the party, he’s also waiting to rub it in his face how stupid he was for thinking he could break them apart. Chanyeol belongs to him and only him.

The taller sneakily holds Baekhyun hands, “why are you so quiet? What are you thinking?” he asks while focusing on the road ahead.

“Nothing, just thinking about us. Like what if I didn’t give you a chance? What would it be like?” Baekhyun answers as he plays with the big hand he is holding.

Chanyeol lifts their intertwined hands and kisses it slowly, “until now I still feel grateful to all the Gods I prayed to. I know I still don’t have your full trust but, I’m working hard to earn it back.” He places their entwined hands on his lap before looking briefly at Baekhyun when the light is red. “I love you.” He whispers. It is so quietly said that Baekhyun feels the sincerity behind the small confession. “I love you, too.” Baekhyun reciprocates his confession and kisses him after.

 

They arrive at the venue and as expected there are paparazzi outside the venue. Chanyeol gets out off the car first before walking towards Baekhyun’s side and opening it for him. The taller wraps his arms around the smaller to secure him from the blaring flashes from the camera. He’s sure as fuck that they would be at the front page tomorrow because of this. A few reporters ask them why they are together even though both of them already indirectly announced on live television that they love each other, but it seems like not everyone knows that he’s with Baekhyun and not Kyungsoo.

“Why are you two together Mr. Park?”

“Mr. Byun, what are your thoughts right now? We just saw Kyungsoo Do enter the premise. Are you not terrified to see him?”

“Mr. Park why did you choose Mr. Byun? Kyungsoo is a much better choice!”

“Excuse us please, we would like to enjoy ourselves tonight, so please back off.” Chanyeol politely says as they walk between reporters. The moment they enter the venue, Baekhyun takes a deep breath, “Hell, they are so nosy.” He says as he grabs Chanyeol’s arms and links his own with his partners.

Chanyeol kisses his temple to calm him down, “we are here to enjoy ourselves right? Forget about them.” He says before smiling sweetly at his boyfriend to get rid of his bad mood.

They walk arm in arm towards the great hall of the hotel where the party is starting. It looks like many are still shocked to see Baekhyun since he is a quiet personality in the business. It’s rare to see him at parties like this with other celebrities.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun knows the person who approaches them.

“Junmyeon!” Chanyeol greets back.

He smiles at the man who called Chanyeol. “Mr. Byun.” The man slightly bows at him. “Call me Baekhyun, Mr. Byun makes me feel old.” He laughs lightly.

“Of course,” Junmyeon says, “so how are you finding the party so far?” he asks.

“Oh you’re the host?” Baekhyun asks with wide eyes. He looks at Chanyeol for a moment before looking back at the man, “how did you know me then? I mean I got an invitation and I am sure that it was addressed to me and not to this big oaf.”

“I was thinking of giving you a proposal for one of your idols…” Ah, business…I get it. “Oh, is that it? Well then drop by tomorrow or whenever your free, I’ll make sure to attend to you right away.”

“So Jun, how are you?” Chanyeol asks as he puts his arms around the smaller’s waist.

“I’m good, actually I wasn’t expecting you to appear with this gorgeous man beside you. I mean we all know that you and Kyungsoo were something and I honestly thought that the revelation on the The Exposé was just for publicity because let’s admit it, you and Kyungsoo make a good pair that’s why you’re known all over the world right?” Junmyeon laughs at his statement not noticing the change of atmosphere between the two.

“But we make a better pair.” Chanyeol encounters before sweetly looking at his boyfriend.

“Well then if you excuse me, I still have to entertain guests, please do enjoy yourselves and if you need anything please don’t hesitate.” Junmyeon takes his leave, leaving the couple alone.

Chanyeol gulps. Here we go again. “You know it’s not true right? And I think we did make a better pair than Kyungsoo and I.” He assures his jealous boyfriend.

After the chat with Junmyeon, they takes a seat at their assigned table and of course the universe is fucking with them, they also share the table with Kyungsoo Do. Baekhyun sees the transition of emotions flash through his eyes and he knows that the bitch was celebrating because he was sharing a table with them. As Baekhyun thought, as soon as he comes closer to them the first word that comes out of his mouth is…

“Chanyeol!” he happily greets Baekhyun’s boyfriend as if he wasn’t right there next to him. Kyungsoo kisses Chanyeol’s cheek making Chanyeol go still. What the fuck.

“K-Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol nervously greets back, he tightens his hold on Baekhyun’s waist to assure him that it was nothing because he can feel the rage radiating from his small boyfriend.

Baekhyun fakes a cough that makes Kyungsoo greet him, “Hi.” He says stoically.

He takes his handkerchief off of his front pocket to wipe the germs that the bitch put onto his boyfriend. “Please respect me and don’t kiss my boyfriend.” Baekhyun sassily says as he eyes Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is taken aback at the statement, “I’m sorry it’s just that old habits die hard.” He says while evilly grinning at him. And as if intentionally pissing him off, Kyungsoo takes a seat beside Chanyeol so in instinct, Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s chair closer to his.

“I, honestly didn’t think that I would see you here.” Kyungsoo says as he raises his hand to call the server.

“It’s you I didn’t think would show up because you know maybe you still had a little respect for yourself.” Baekhyun fires back.

Chanyeol turns to his boyfriend and calms him, “babe…”

The server comes to them and places three cocktail drinks in front of them. “Why though? I didn’t do anything wrong right? I mean I just fell for him and i’m not to blame.” Kyungsoo says before taking a sip of his drink.

“Are you stupid or what? How can you not know that Chanyeol and I are in a relationship?” Baekhyun spits and grabs Chanyeol’s hand to compose himself.

“It’s not like you were public right? And may I remind you, you were not famous shit back then so how would I know a piece of trash was dating Yeol, right? Honestly I thought that you were a gold digger.” Kyungsoo states before laughing at him.

“Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol says, “How dare you insult my boyfriend.” He glares at him, “And may I also remind you that it takes two to tango, so you don’t have the rights to say that you are not at fault. We both did Baekhyun wrong and you are so fucking shameless to talk shit to him when you know you hurt him.” The taller is fucking pissed. No one can talk garbage to his boyfriend.

“You are the shameless one Chanyeol, how can you say that? You flirted first! You showed motives when you yourself knew you had a boyfriend. Now who is at fault?!” Kyungsoo clenches his fists, “You kissed me first, you said I love you first, you did everything first! I even asked if you were still with him!”

Baekhyun gasps, he slowly removes Chanyeol’s hands. “Fuck you!” he says before slapping the shit out of Kyungsoo. He doesn’t care about his image. The only thing he can think at the moment was how stupid he looked back then, he was being played and yet he was still clueless. “Fuck the both of you.” He stands up but when he feels Chanyeol’s hand on his wrist he slaps him too, “I can accept the fact that you kissed him, that you flirted with him but, the fact that you said that you loved him, it’s a different thing Chanyeol! You said you were only infatuated but, how can you say you were when you said you loved him!” Baekhyun is tearing up but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t even know what to feel at the moment.

“You believe him?!” Chanyeol protests “How ca—”

“How can I believe you?! You lied to me! You cheated on me! You broke me!” Baekhyun backfires, “How can I not believe him when the person I trust the most is the one who betrayed me? Tell me! Tell me Chanyeol!” They are now gathering a crowd but he doesn’t care, he’s now numb. He doesn’t even notice Jongdae running towards them to pull him away.

“Baek!” when Jongdae finally reaches him and hugs him, that’s when he cries his heart out, “What the hell Chanyeol! What happened!” he yells at the taller.

“Baek! Baby, please listen to me!” He can hear Chanyeol’s pleads but he knows if he listens to him, he will believe him once more and it will be like nothing happened. Before Chanyeol can change his mind he whispers to Jongdae’s ears, “take me out of here Dae.”

Jongdae signals Minseok to take Baekhyun away because he still has business here to take care of. He walks closer to Kyungsoo before slapping him, “You bitch!” he says to Kyungsoo, “you fucking hurt him again! I will make sure to ruin your career!”

Chanyeol pulls Jongdae away from Kyungsoo, “Try me!” Kyungsoo shouts back, “No one can ruin me! Especially not a fucking piece of shit like you!” Guards are now holding Kyungsoo back.

“Watch me!” he smirks at him, “And you!” Jongdae turns to Chanyeol and punches the tall guy on the stomach, “I told you to fucking take care of him! He gave you another chance but like what I had expected you blew it up! You know what? I shouldn’t have let you come back to him! If it weren’t for Baekhyun you’d be nothing! He provided for you when you were fucking broke! He worked hard not for himself but, for you so you can enroll in that stupid acting school! And to fucking remind you, just in case you forgot, you are a worthless piece of shit Chanyeol Park.” He pulls back from Chanyeol’s grip and runs to the exit.

Chanyeol feels Kyungsoo’s hold on him, “fuck off Kyungsoo.” He says. He messed up. He slipped again from him. Chanyeol suddenly feels his knees go slack, and one by one tears fall from his eyes. He closes his eyes as he keeps crying from Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s words. He remembers Baekhyun’s sweet smile earlier and he smiles to himself. They shouldn’t have attended this fucking party. This shouldn’t have happened.

_Baekhyun was slowly approaching him with a wide smile, “You can now enroll Yeol! I have here some spare money that you can borrow!” he shoves his paycheck to his best friends chest. Chanyeol looks at him weirdly, “what? I told you, I’m not going. I don’t have that sum of money to use.” The taller sighs deeply._

_“I know, that’s why here, I’m giving you this! Think of it as an early birthday gift from me!” Baekhyun says. He looks happy giving him his paycheck. The money that he can use for himself._

_“What about you?” Chanyeol looks at his best friend, “I cannot take this Baek and it’s yours! Plus you need this for your enrollment right?” he returns the money to him but even before he can shove it back, Baekhyun is already glaring at him, “I’m enrolled already okay so don’t worry about me plus if you don’t want to take it as a gift then pay me back when you can okay?” Baekhyun says as he softly holds Chanyeol’s hands. “I believe in you Yeol, I believe in you.” He says._

_Chanyeol looks down and sees Baekhyun’s hands full of band aids, “what happened to your hand?!” he holds Baekhyun’s hands inspecting them. Baekhyun keeps silent because he knows Chanyeol will be mad if he finds out why. “Baekhyun Byun! Tell me what the hell happened?!” the taller yells._

_“U-uhm…i-I was taking an extra shift—” Baekhyun flinches when Chanyeol yells again, “Why the hell do you fucking need to take an extra shift?!” The truth was Baekhyun wasn’t enrolled yet. He gave his enrollment money to him so he could enroll first because he knew how much Chanyeol wanted to go to that acting school. He couldn’t tell Chanyeol that so he thought of some excuse. “Because I have this project to work on and it is kind of pricey and I can’t afford it by working my normal shifts. I asked my boss if I could do some dishwashing shifts and I broke u-uhm…I broke 3 plates and I didn’t want to burden the janitor so I picked it up myself that’s why I have these.” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly at him._

_Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun towards the counter top and lifts him to place him on top, “stay here.” Chanyeol goes to his room to get his first aid kit. This is the only way he can help Baekhyun. When he comes back, Baekhyun is still there, feet dangling, swaying to and fro. Chanyeol found him cute so when he approaches him he’s smiling. “I’m sorry.” The taller muttered._

_“Why are you sorry?” Baekhyun asks cutely._

_“If I didn’t accept your money, you wouldn’t need to work more shifts.” The taller says as he cleans the wounds and replaces the band aids._

_“You don’t need to be sorry okay? Besides I gave you the money wholeheartedly because I know someday you’ll be the Chanyeol Park and by then I’ll be your number one fan!” Baekhyun excitedly giggles._

 

Kyungsoo hugs him to comfort him, it doesn’t matter now because he knows he lost Baekhyun for good. He is not coming back. He hurt him for the second time. Chanyeol hates himself for being blinded by the things he dreams of that he forgot to stay in reality.

 

 

Baekhyun is quietly staring outside the window of the car. No one bothers to talk to him and he appreciates the silence.  He still cannot grasp the fact that Chanyeol loved the both of them, he and Kyungsoo. How can that be possible? Infatuation is different from love, like how like is different from love. He’s asking himself why? What did he do wrong in his past life to experience this? Now he is left silently crying at the backseat of the car. He is having a hard time breathing and it feels like the numbness he felt earlier was just an escape so he could control his anger.

“I’m sorry Baek.” He hears Jongdae’s soft apology.

He painfully smiles, “it’s okay Dae, and it’s not even your fault.” He says as he wipes his tears but it seems like his eyes are not cooperating because another bucket of tears are falling from his swollen eyes.

“I should’ve stopped you when you said—” Jongdae deeply sighs as he massages his temple.

Baekhyun reaches to him and holds his hand, “Minseokie is very lucky to have you Dae.” He smiles at Minseok and Jongdae, “it’s not even your fault Dae. I did this to myself, I let him in again even though I knew something like this might happen. I love him once again even though my trust in him has not yet recovered.” He bows so that he can hide how hurt he is in this situation.

“I want to say “I told you so” but I wouldn’t because you’re still hurt, I’ll tell you some other time. But one thing I want to say to you when you were re-considering him was that love is not enough, you need to consider a thousand things before accepting the person who hurt you once. I know somewhere in your heart still loves him but please Baek, think it through if you are again considering accepting him if he ever comes back seeking forgiveness.” Minseok seriously says, “I care for you Baek, and I don’t want things like this to happen to you.” He smiles sadly at him before focusing again on the road.

“I love him but I’m still hurting. I don’t think I can accept him this time. Maybe I’ll be able to forgive him someday but that’s it.” Baekhyun blankly stares at the dark sky.

 

****

 

**[BREAKING NEWS] ACTOR CHANYEOL PARK AND CEO BAEKHYUN BYUN FINALLY SPEAK ABOUT THE SCENE THAT OCCURRED ON RICH MAN COLLECTION LAUNCHING**

 

On the night of launching Junmyeon Kim’s new set of luxury watch, the couple Chanyeol Park and Baekhyun Byun who admitted their relationship on the The Exposé came together looking as happy as ever. Chanyeol was protecting his lover from the reporters that camped by the venue that night. Before the couple arrived, Kyungsoo Do, the other half of the most phenomenal love team of all time attended the same event. No one expected what happened next at the event.

 

**SEE ALSO: CHANYEOL PARK AND KYUNGSOO DO TO STAR ON THE UPCOMING SEASON OF WE GOT MARRIED**

 

There are no previews as the said event was a private one and media is not allowed inside the venue. Everybody was enjoying the night when suddenly Kyungsoo Do was heard by the server saying awful things to Baekhyun Byun. At first it was not noticed but when Chanyeol Park’s voice boomed and the other guests seated at the next table noticed the commotion that is when the disclosure happened between the three. According to the guests present at the event it was Kyungsoo Do who started the fight and Baekhyun Byun merely protected himself. No one can restate what happened after as the famous manager Jongdae Kim said that anyone who dares to retell the story to any media site will be punished by law. What was seen after was Baekhyun Byun was being assisted by Manager Kim’s partner Minseok Kim.

Three days after the incident, Baekhyun Byun and Chanyeol Park were finally seen speaking. Chanyeol is ready to tell what really happened that night. In our interview with Chanyeol Park, he said that “It was my fault. I know that and I am ready to vouch the consequences of my wrong doings. I’m taking a hiatus from the industry to sort out my life because I cannot do the things I did with this situation. It hurts me a lot to know that what was done is done and I cannot do anything to change it back like I would have a chance to change it back.” In accordance to Chanyeol’s agency, they revealed that the couple are now separated from each other because of their own personal reasons.

From the Public Relations office of the Lux Entertainment said that, “CEO Byun and Chanyeol Park are officially done and he has nothing to do with him or with Kyungsoo.” They also said that they already terminated some contracts involving the two said artists and now the entertainment are resolving the issue in court. Baekhyun Byun personally answered our phone call and finally told us his side, “Past is past and all I can do is to move on and learn from it.” He also stated that, “I’m trying to focus on my artists and myself of course. The only good news I can say is that I may drop a single before I take my leave to rest for about a month and a half.”

 

**SEE ALSO: CEO BYUN WITH ACTOR PARK? WATCH THE EPISODE OF THE EXPOSÈ**

 

Let’s wish CEO Baekhyun Byun a wonderful vacation and let’s anticipate his debut single. Our team is currently contacting the third person involved in the incident. We will be right back when the actor finally speaks up on what happened. Besides we only practice fairness and in this story there are four sides, Chanyeol Park’s story, CEO Baekhyun Byun’s story, Kyungsoo Do’s story and the truth. What will happen now to the famous CHANSOO?

 


End file.
